Shinji's Dream...
by NewtypeS3
Summary: This is my first Eva fic. It's an inside look at one of Shinji's dreams. Suprise Ending!!!


Shinji's Dream...  
By Shinigami 2.0  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the songs: "Just Love" or "Rhythm Emotion." I don't own "Neon Genesis Evangelion," either. This is my first Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic. All of the people and events in this story are taken from the manga version. I apologize for any misconceptions or anything wrong. Anyway, this fic goes into Shinji Ikari's mind, and gives a peak into his mental meanderings. Enjoy...  
  
  
Shinji Ikari floated in a large black area. It was a cold blackness. There was nothing around him - except for a few shapes floating towards him. Shinji got nervous, was it the Angels?  
"Hello?" called Shinji weakly, not sure of what was going on.  
Confused, he tried to move forward in some way, but couldn't. Upon closer inspection, Shinji saw that his feet were bound by Eva-01. Slowly, one of the shapes moved forward. It took form, and Shinji looked shocked as he recognized his father, Commander Gendo Ikari. Commander Ikari looked disappointed at something.  
Probably me... thought Shinji, watching his dad near him.  
Gendo Ikari stopped, and then spoke. Each word rattled Shinji to the bone, each syllable chilling the air. Shinji shivered visibly. He felt as if he was in Antarctica - before the Second Impact - or as if Hell had frozen over.  
"Shinji," boomed his father, "I'm very disappointed in you..."  
Am I dead? Shinji thought again, fear quaking his body like the NERV Infirmary's Jello, Is my life flashing before me?  
Commander Ikari turned away, then dissolved into a fine mist - invisible to the naked eye. Shinji truly began to panic.  
"Father!" he shouted, tears flooding his eyes as he reached out to where his father was.  
His father was dead. Despite the fact that Shinji's dad was always cold to him - he had secretly hoped that, somehow, they would be a family again. Another shape moved forward, almost menacing. Shinji tensed, then instantly relaxed as he realized that the shape was only Misato. Misato smiled as she moved forward, holding what - to him - seemed to be an ever present can of beer.  
"Shinji," grinned Misato, taking a sip of the said beer, "you did good today. You saved Tokyo-3."  
She's been like a mom to me... Shinji realized.  
Shinji grinned as Misato stuck out her hand in friendship, then frowned in confusion - turning into the same kind of mists that Commander Ikari had earlier. Shinji closed his eyes, trying to shunt off the tears forming. Shinji gasped as he saw the third shape move towards him. This one, though, seemed unsure - almost hesitant. Shinji gaped as he saw an event from his childhood play out (1).  
  
Little Shinji was coming home from school, walking in the rain. He gasped in joy as he saw an abandoned bike lying beneath a bridge. Happy, Little Shinji started to walk home.  
  
"No!" shouted the older version of Shinji, knowing well what would happen, "Leave the bike..."  
  
It started to rain heavier. Little Shinji was stopped by a policeman - and was brought in for questioning. As it turned out, the bike was stolen. Shinji was the unwitting scapegoat. Now, his aunt ran in, obviously distraught.  
"Shinji!" she sobbed, clutching his shirt, "Why didn't you ask us for a bike? Your father gave us more than enough money!"  
  
Shinji turned away, not wanting to see the aftermath. Without seeing it, he knew that the scene, too, has vanished. Shinji sat down, tears forming in his closed eyes.  
Suddenly, Shinji's eyes snapped open as two spotlights flickered on - showing two other people. He realized who they were: Asuka and Rei. Asuka was wearing her yellow sundress, the one she had worn when they had first met, all those months ago. Rei was stunning in her usual school uniform. Her hair, however, was shoulder length - which was worrying. Asuka started towards Shinji - while Rei stayed where she was - then started running. When Asuka stopped, she was at Shinji's side. She twirled around, then began dancing and singing. Shinji knew the song, and listened...  
Because the weather is so nice, you suddenly called me,  
Then you made me wait in vain, unsure of your intentions.  
You knew I ran to get here,  
So there'd better be a good reason for this!  
Asuka closed in on Shinji, and - holding his head - continued to sing.  
Just Love! You insensitive jerk!  
I'm mean to you, but I love you!  
Just Love! Because my feelings are always changing, it's hard for me to say,  
Wait - I'm sorry...  
...Just Love...  
Asuka pulled Shinji up off the ground and began dancing with him. Not surprisingly, Rei didn't seem to notice. The redheaded German continued to sing.  
Today I ran from your arms as you were taking me to dinner,  
Starving, I went home - to wait for a souvenir.  
How could I, being so naive, defy you?  
Now it hurts to meet your gaze!  
Asuka smiled as she squeezed Shinji's rear. She ignored his look of total shock and continued...  
Just Love! Because only a little of the brightness remains in my eyes,  
I'll never forgive you!  
Just Love! Because what I keep in my heart,  
Shouldn't taste so bitter, should it?  
Just Love...  
Asuka closed those blue orbs that were her eyes, and kissed Shinji full on the lips. His eyes shot open even wider, and he pulled away from her. Apparently, Asuka was hurt; but she kept singing, her eyes seeming to penetrate his soul...  
Just Love! You insensitive jerk!  
I'm mean to you, but I love you!  
Just Love! Because my feelings are always changing,  
It's impossible to say,  
Wait - I'm sorry...  
...Just Love...  
Asuka stopped, and stepped back. She blew a kiss to Shinji. With a twinkle, Asuka turned to stone, then began to crumble to dust. Shinji turned to Rei, a fearful look on his face. Rei had walked forward during Asuka's song. She took his hands in hers, and - looking him intensely in the eyes - Rei began to softly sing...  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion,"  
The beating of my heart connected to you, so far away...  
Shinji was shocked. Rei had almost never shown this sort of emotion before.  
I don't care if I'm hurt anymore,  
Without turning my eyes away,  
I want to live passionately.  
I want to hold you, because you give me the strength to never give up.  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion."  
The mistakes and the pain,  
Guided me to one clear moment of light.  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion."  
The beating of my heart connected to you, so far away...  
I want to experience the present on my bare skin.  
I want to find more gentleness.  
Bring me back to the miracle of my childhood, when everything sparkled.  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion."  
We feel and understand each other's pain.  
We believe in warmth.  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion."  
I want to make you feel the truth of my passion,  
With this kiss,  
...So far away...  
As the last notes of the song faded away, Rei leaned in to kiss Shinji. However, before he could react, Rei turned to ice - and melted.  
  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Shinji shouted as he shot straight up in bed.  
He looked about frantically, his sweat-drenched hair hanging in front of his eyes. It was his room. He was still home. Relieved, he lay back down. Shinji sat back up as he heard stuff falling, and swear words uttered.  
"Misato?" he called out weakly, hoping.  
"You're dead wrong, baka (2)." A stern, but soft voice scolded.  
It was Asuka.  
"Wha-?" Shinji asked as the redhead slowly entered his room - an unusual look of concern on her face.  
"A-are you ok?" she asked sleepily, "I heard shouting..."  
Shinji considered telling Asuka the entire dream, but facing the wrath of a certain German didn't seem that appetizing at the moment. He sighed as he got off the bed.  
"Yeah..." he mumbled, then wondered, "What time is it?"  
Asuka looked at her watch, and swore, "ScheiBe (3)! It's 3:39 am! Go back to bed baka!"  
Shinji lay down on his bed, but before Asuka left, he had to ask her something...  
"Asuka?" he asked, careful of his wording.  
Asuka muttered something in German, then responded, "What, Dumbkopf (4)?"  
Shinji blushed as he stammered, "Well... I... do you... love... me?"  
Asuka's flashed several emotions, first happiness, then regret, sorrow was next, but extreme anger was the last. Asuka stormed up to Shinji, and looked him in the eye.  
"Shinji No Baka (5)!" she shrieked, "Me... love you!?!"  
Shinji flinched, expecting to be slapped or hit - but instead received a kiss. Without another word, she got in bed with him...  
  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Shinji screamed out loud as he woke up.  
A dream... he thought, it was all a dream...  
Shinji lay down, and fell asleep, resolving to NEVER eat Misato's cooking AGAIN, EVER.  
  
Owari!  
  
Ok... I know that those songs are from "Gundam Wing," which I don't own either. I read the translation of those songs, and figured that they were perfect. Please don't flame me.  
  
(1) I am referring to the events that transpired in the manga issue part 3, number 4.  
(2) Baka means moron.  
(3) ScheiBe means Shit.  
(4) Dumbkopf means, literally, "stupid head."  
(5) Shinji No Baka means "Shinji You Idiot!"  



End file.
